


[CLex][Smallville]难忘今宵

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [62]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 是夜，沉睡正酣的Lex，突然被身上的一股莫名的压迫惊醒。黑暗中，Clark睡颜安谧，如果忽略他靠在Lex身上的半边身体的话，以及。。。他伸进Lex衣服里抓住着的某个部位，与他自己的抵在一起，针锋相对短兵相接。。。被单方面授人以柄，本应是奇耻大辱；但是那是Clark，所以Lex理所当然地摸了回去。。。。Clark的气息已乱，不知是睡是醒。他仍然闭紧双眼，只是。。。他那双修长的纤腿，毫不犹豫地盘在了Lex腰上。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919
Kudos: 1





	[CLex][Smallville]难忘今宵

[CLex][Smallville]难忘今宵  
A Night To Remember  
注：原作：《Smallville》2-15  
cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent。

难忘今宵  
Lex找回了同父异母的弟弟Lucas，却被Lionel反将一局。他与Lucas沆瀣一气，将Lex赶出家门。  
被逼无奈之下，走投无路的Lex，只能前来投奔Clark。  
当然，是否真的无处可去，还是只是顺水推舟，那就不为人知了。

总之，Lex顺利地住进了Kent家。  
“Lex，我们去给你收拾客房。”  
“别太麻烦了，Martha。随便找个地方给我住就行了。”  
“。。。这可不是我们Kent家的待客之道。”  
“你能这么说我很感激，Jonathan。如果不是实在没地方可去，我断不会大晚上前来叨扰。”  
“Lex,我和Jonathan是不会让你无处可去的，我们欢迎你来。”  
“。。。没错。”  
“多谢。”  
“爸、妈，你们先去休息吧，客房我来收拾。”  
“好吧，Clark。对了，你知道被褥在什么地方吧？”  
“不用担心，妈，我知道。”

客房。  
“想不到Jonathan会同意收留我。Clark，这段日子要麻烦你们了。”  
“说什么呢，Lex，这是朋友应该做的，你不用跟我客气。。。呃。。。”  
“怎么了？”  
“呃。。。我突然有些懒得动弹。Lex，要不你睡我屋吧？我去睡沙发。”  
“这怎么行？Clark，你是主我是客，怎么可以让主人睡沙发？我不同意。”  
“。。。那我还是认命收拾客房吧，总不能让你跟我挤一张床啊。”  
“其实挤一挤也无妨，我们正好可以聊聊天。”  
“啊？好吧。。。。”

卧室。  
“呃。。。Lex，我突然想起，我们家里没有睡袍啊，这可怎么办？”  
“。。。Clark，你好像有些紧张？这是在你家，你只需要跟平常一样就好了，不用管我。”  
“呃。。。好吧。那Lex，要不你穿我这件短袖吧？刚洗过的，绝对很干净。”  
“别紧张好吗？还有，Clark，它看起来很柔软，我很喜欢。”  
结果，俩人钻进被窝，闲扯了没几句就瞌睡虫犯了，纷纷睡着了。  
夜已深沉。

是夜，沉睡正酣的Lex，突然被身上的一股莫名的压迫惊醒。  
黑暗中，Clark睡颜安谧，如果忽略他靠在Lex身上的半边身体的话，以及。。。  
他伸进Lex衣服里抓住着的某个部位，与他自己的抵在一起，针锋相对短兵相接。。。  
被单方面授人以柄，本应是奇耻大辱；但是那是Clark，所以Lex理所当然地摸了回去。  
。。。Clark的气息已乱，不知是睡是醒。他仍然闭紧双眼，只是。。。  
他那双修长的纤腿，毫不犹豫地盘在了Lex腰上。  
月明星稀，乌鹊南飞。绕树三匝，何枝可依。

次日，当迷迷糊糊的Clark从春困夏乏秋打盹的睡懒觉中苏醒，试图与Lex重温旧梦之时，却发现他早已不在身边。  
懊恼地起床下楼，却见早起的父亲幸灾乐祸地望着谷仓里Lex忙碌的身影，眉眼中似有欣赏之意。  
也许，这样也，不错。

劳动伟大！劳动光荣！


End file.
